Folie
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Konoha est sous le choc. Naruto devient soudainement fou et se transforme de plus en plus en Kyuubi. Tsunade avec l'aide de plusieurs ninjas arrivent à le neutralisé et à l'enfermer. Que s'estil passé ? Et que vail arrivé à Naruto si ça continue ?
1. que se passe t il ?

Titre : Folie

Auteur : Bha... Moi ! Yue-Redmoon

Résumé : Konoha est sous le choc. Naruto devient soudainement fou et se transforme de plus en plus en Kyuubi. Tsunade avec l'aide de plusieurs ninjas arrivent à le neutralisé et à l'enfermer. Que s'est-il passé ? Et que va-il arrivé à Naruto si ça continue ?

Genre : léger drame (mon premier), Romance, mystère

Situation : Après le combat contre les deux immortelles de l'Akatsuki (bref, le combat en ce moment en fin 2006)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto ?**

Tsunade n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de situation allait pas arrivé. Comment cela aurait-il pu arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rend compte ? Naruto, devenir une créature mi-homme, mi-renard par colére avec quatre queues pour le moment. En ce moment, la cinquième était dans son bureau avec Sakura.

"Sakura !" demanda l'Hokage à son éléve. "Dit moi si tu as remarqué une chose étrange chez Naruto ces derniers temps ? Depuis la mission akatsuki !"

"Pendant le combat, rin de spécial. Mais c'est après... Naruto avait l'air différent..." répondit la fille aux cheveux roses.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Après son combat, il a dû passé une semaine à l'hopital et ce depuis ce moment là, je crois... Il devenait muet... Et des fois, il semblait perdu... Et puis soudain... Alors qu'on marchait dans la rue... Il m'a répondu durement comme ça, alors que je lui avais demandé comment il amlait... Il avait l'air pâle..."

"Que t'a-t-il répondu ?"

"Qu'il allait bien et que je ferais mieux de m'occupé de mes affaires... Puis il est parti de son coté... Ensuite... Il... Il est devenu..."

"ça ira !"

"A l'hôpital il souriait et il était impatient de partir chercher Sasuke pour lui botté l'arrière train avec sa nouvelle technique comme il disait et soudain..." commencea à pleurer Sakura.

"Va te reposer. Tu en as besoin." ordonna Tsunade en raccompagnant sa protégée à la porte.

Sakura sortit, Godaime retourna à s place, attendant Kakashi.

"Vous m'avez demandé ?" demanda Kakashi en entrant dans le bureau.

"J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé après la mission Akatsuki ?" alla-t-elle directement.

"Pour tout vous dire, tout était comme d'habitude ! Naruto, malgrés ces blessures, était content d'avoir pu se débarrassé de deux éléments de l'Akatsuki et affirma retourner voir Sasuke une fois sorti de l'hopital pour je cite, lui botté l'arrière train avec sa nouvelle technique !"

"Et après ?"

"Moi j'avais besoin de beaucoup de repos, alors j'ai à peine vu Naruto à l'hôpital. Mais le jour où je suis allé le voir, il avait pas trop l'appétit. quand je lui ai dis que je l'emmenerai chez Ichiraku, il n'a pas suaté de joie, il a juste dis : Ah ? Merci sensei. le tout d'une voix... calme, comme si, il réfléchissait ! Depuis ce moment, je ne l'ai pas vu avec sa joie habituelle."

"Depuis combien de temps il était à l'hopital lorsque tu es allé le voir ?"

"Trois jours depuis notre retour. A mon avis, il a dû lui arrivé quelque chose à l'hopital, car même blessé pendant notre retour, il était content, et il arrêtait pas de parler !"

"Moi aussi je me dis que c'est à l'hopital qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Mais quoi ?"

Soudain, quelqu'un entra à son tour, il s'agissait de Lee.

"Vous m'avez demandé Tsunade-sama ?" demanda le jeune Taijutsu master.

"Oui Rock Lee ! Tu es le seul qui été à coté de Naruto lors de l'accident ! Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?"

"Bien sûr ! Ce jour-là, j'étais en ville pour me refaire un ravitaillement en arme car je commenceais à être en manque, quand je vis Naruto ! Il avait l'air mal en point, il était assis sur un banc en train de se tenir la tête, comme s'il avait la migraine, alors j'ai décidais d'allé lui parler. Assis à côté de lui, je l'appelle doucement pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Et quand il me regarda, je vis que son oeil droit me regardait avec haine... Par instinct, je recula au bon moment car il avait fait un mouvement du bras, comme pour me repousser en hurlant de dégager ! ensuite il se mit debout et la suite, vous la connaissez..."

"Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ?" demanda Kakashi. "La dernier fois qu'il est devenu comme ça, il était en colére en voyant Orochimaru non ?"

"Oui, d'après le rapport de Yamato !" affirma Tsunade. "La colère est la chose le plus néfaste pour Naruto..."

"Tsunade-sama !pourrais-je allez voir Naruto ?" demanda Lee.

"Je veux bien, c'est un ami après tout... Mais crois moi, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on veut voir en ce moment... Surtout dans cette situation..."

Tsunade, Kakashi et Lee se rendirent au dessus des visages des Hokages, dans une cabane en pierre. Là où se trouvait Naruto.

"Les sceaux qui sont autours des barreaux et sur les murs de sa prison l'empêche d'utiliser son châkra pour sortir d'ici !" affirma Tsunade en montrant les sceaux.

Mais Lee, lui, voyait plus Naruto. Naruto dont l'aspect avait changé. Il avait des griffes aux mains et aux pieds et ses dents ressemblaient plus à des crocs qu'a des dents humaine. Il était enchaîné au mur du fond solidement. Mais ce qu'il attira le plus l'intention de Lee, c'était que Naruto possédait maintenant cinq queues et non quatre comme il l'avait vu avant.

"Plus il a de queue de Kyuubi, plus son aspects changent. bientôt, il ressemblera à une créature qui ressemblera vraiment à un homme-renard." continua Tsunade tristement.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?" demanda soudainement Lee en ayant un peu peur.

"Je cherche. Mais on ne sait rien sur ce qu'il lui arrive !"

"Mais enfin, on peut pas le laissé là, dans cette état !"

"Lee ! On ferait mieux d'y aller !" ordonna Kakashi. "Naruto n'a rien à craindre ici, d'ailleurs... On dirait qu'il n'a pas envis de nous voir."

le sensei de l'équipe sept affirmait ce dire car quand Naruto les vit, il se débattait contre ses chaînes en regardant ses visiteurs e en poussant des cris ui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Tous partir de l'endroit où était enfermé Naruto. Mais Kakashi et Tsunade restaient devant la cabane.

"C'est le dixième."

"Vous dîtes maître Hokage ?"

"Depuis hier, dix personnes sont venus le voir. Tous, plus inquiéts les uns que les autres !"

"Il manque une personne parmis tous ses amis !"

"Sasuke Uchiwa ?"

"Oui ! Mais, je doute qu'il vienne."

"On ne sait jamais. Mais encore faut-il qu'il soit au courant ! Mais on a un problème plus urgent, trouver un moyen de faire redevenir Naruto comme avant."

"A cause des habitants ?"

"Tu es au courant ?"

"Beaucoup de personnes ont souhaité la mort de Naruto à sa naissance quand Kyuubi y fut enfermé. Même si beaucoup ne pense plus comme ça, une minorité de personne veulent sa mort en ce moment, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer !"

"Oui ! Et ces personnes vont sûrement tout faire pour qu'il soit enfin tué malgrès mon autorité !" reconnut Tsunade. "Je retourne dans mon bureau faire des recherches ! Toi, essaiye de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le village, je veux un rapport ce soir !"

"Bien Hokage-sama !"

A Ichiraku, Kiba et Shino n'avaient pas trop le moral suite à ce qu'il était arrivé à Naruto.

"Lui qui est toujours aussi souriant ? On a dû mal à imaginer tout cette haine en le voyant dans cet etat !" remarqua Kiba.

"Quand je l'ai vu, mes insectes avaient vraiment peur... Pire que quand on a vu Gaara tuer ces personnes lors de l'examen chunnin." continua Shino.

"C'est vrai que moi-même je n'ai vu qu'un Naruto joyeux !" avoua le chef du stand Ichiraku qui les avait écouté. "Croyait moi, je connais Naruto depuis qu'il a découvert mon magasin, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé autrement que joyeux."

"Tout le monde se dis la même chose." avoua Kiba en pensant à tout ceux que Naruto connaissait.

"Hinata aussi en est bouversé !" remarqua le contrôleur d'insecte. "Depuis hier, elle est chez elle ! son père doit se poser des questions."

"On était en repos de tout façon. On avait prévu de se reposer pendant ces trois jours."

"On devrait allé la voir."

"Bonne idée !" approuva le jeune Inuzuka. "Viens Akamaru !"

A peine descendu de leurs siéges, les deux amis virent un attroupement juste à coté de Ichiraku.

Un homme, âgé de 30ans environs, debout sur un banc, prononceait un discours.

"Ce démon va encore tenter de détruire notre village, comme il a 15ans ! Il faut s'en débarrasser ! Il a déjà envoyé trois ninjas à l'Hôpital et à détruit une partie d'un magasin !"

"Il parle de Naruto ?" demanda Kiba.

"J'en ai peur oui." répondit Shino.

"Le troisième n'a jamais voulut que l'on profite de la faiblesse du monstre pour nous en débarrasser définitivement, la cinquième, elle, elle aprouvera sûrement !" continua l'Homme pendant que de plus en plus de monde l'écouté par curiosité.

"TU SOULE !!" hurla Kiba en colére.

"Tu as dis quelque chose jeune homme ?"

"Que tu soule pauvre con ! Autant te le dire, ose quelque chose sur notre ami, et crois moi, c'est l'enfer que tu vivras !"

"Vous soutenez cette chose ?"

"Cette chose comme tu dis, c'est un pote à nous ! L'hokage l'aidera à sortir de ce problème, on en est sûr ! après tout, c'est un ninjas de Konoha !"

"Il a raison !"

Cette voix, c'était celle de Neji.

"Ce gars a raison, Naruto est un ninjas de Konoha, et entre ninjas de Konoha, on ne souhaite pas la mort d'un des leurs ! Car si on souhaite la mort d'un des notre, c'est que c'est lui, le monstre !"

Cette phrase fit réagir les personnes qui écoutaient. Tous approuvérent ces dires, au grand mécontentement de l'homme qui avait commencé se discours.

"Merci Neji !" remercia Kiba.

"De rien, mais je suis venu vous voir pour parler d'Hinata ! Elle n'a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis hier et refuse de manger, vous savez pourquoi ?" demanda Neji.

"Naruto ! Tu devrais t'en douter !" se moqua Kiba.

"D'accord mais quand même, on s'enferme pas tous comme ça !"

"Dans ce cas, t'as pas vu Sakura !" remarqua Shino. "Je l'ai croisé ce matin devant le bureau de l'Hokage et on voyait qu'elle avait un peu pleurée !"

"Elles sont toutes amoureuseuses de lui ou quoi ?" demanda Kiba à voix-haute.

"Cherche pas comprendre Kiba ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les filles ?"

"T'en sais quelque chose toi, Neji ?"

"Pas de bagarre les gars !" ordonna Shino. "Faut faire quelque chose, si vous voulez mon avis !"

"Faire quoi ? On est impuissant fasse à ce genre de problème !" avoua Kiba.

"Allons au moins demander à l'Hokage s'il y a quelques que nous pourrons faire !"

"On peut toujours essaiyer." dit calmement Neji en partant devant.

En chemin, ils rencontrairent Lee qui revenait de l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto et il leurs expliqua que Naruto avait encore changé.

"Une queue en plus ?" demanda Kiba pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Maheureusement oui !" confirma Lee. "Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas !"

"On allait justement la voir pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire." expliqua Shino.

"Je viens aussi !" se proposa Lee. "Moi aussi je veux être utile !"

Arrivé au bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière, en les voyant, leurs donna une chose à faire.

"Comme vous vous en douté, Naruto n'a pas pu être dans cette etat tout seul ! On ignore qui ça peut-être mais cette personne est sûrement dans le village. Je sais que ça sera dur, mais essaiyer de savoir qui s'est, pourquoi il a fait ça et comment il a fait ! Je repéte, ça sera dur, mais il faut essaiyer de sauver Naruto. Non, il faut sauver Naruto !"

"Bien Maître Hokage !" répondirent les quatres garçons.

"Demander à tout ceux en qui vous avez confiance pour vous aider !" ajouta Tsunade au moment où les garçons commencérent à partir. "Faites tous ce que vous pouvez !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : La nouvelle concernant Naruto transformé arrive aux oreilles d'un certain Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, toutes les connaissances de Naruto vont mener l'enquête à l'Hôpital et dans les alentours, jusque dans les appartements du jeune Uzumaki.

* * *

_

Yue : Voila ! Un chapitre bien cours mais qui je l'espère plaira aux lecteurs et lectrices !

Naruto : J'ai rien à faire ?

Yue : Rien, sauf être enchaîné à moitié à poil, en te débattant comme un fou, pour te libérer en ressemblant à un loup-garou !

Naruto : toujours moi qiu souffre...

Yue : Si tu le dis ! Lecteurs et Lectrices, laissez moi des REVIEWS !! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !


	2. mon ami

Yue : Voici la suite de folie ! Un chapitre rapide mais j'espère réussi !

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Toya chan : Pour savoir pourquoi Naruto est comme ça, faut attendre encore un peu ! quand à Sasuke, pour savoir ce qu'il fout, bha... c'est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Perle-noire : Pour savoir pourquoi du comportement de Naruto... bha, je fvais pas te le dire car sinon ça ruinerai cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Mon ami.**

Entré du village de Konoha, une silhouette s'apprête à entré dans le village.Il n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis deux ans et il pensait y rentrer plus joyeusement que maintenant.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était content de rentrer dans son village mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ces conditions, mais dans d'autre. Il s'était même changer en adoptant un style proche de celui qu'il portait avant de quitter Konoha. Tenue sombre avec l'emblème des Uchiwa au dos de son t-shirt, caché par un sac à dos.

_**"Flash**_

_**Dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, l'espion qui se trouvait à Konoha apportait des nouvelles intéressantes à son maître qui regardait Sasuke s'entraîner.**_

_**"Alors comme ça, Naruto se transforme en Kyuubi ! Voila qui est intéressant !" remarqua Orochimaru.**_

_**"Je vois pas en quoi cette idiot qui se transforme en Kyuubi est interéssant !" demanda Sasuke en arrêtant son entraînement.**_

_**"Ce gamin est un obstacle dans mes plan ! Son problème nous permettera de nous en débarrasser, car en devenant Kyuubi, des habitants de Konoha voudront sa mort pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, même Tsunade ne pourra rien n'y faire !"**_

_**"Je vois..." répondit Sasuke. "On continu l'entraînement ?"**_

_**"Non ! Va te reposer, j'ai des ordres à donner à des hommes ! Et je dois me rendre à Kiri pour voir une recrue prometteur, que j'aimerai que tu formes à son arrivé !"**_

_**"Je n'en ai pas envis !"**_

_**"On verra ça plus tard !"**_

_**Et il parti de la salle d'entraînement."**_

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sasuke y entra alors que Tsunade n'y était pas, sans être vu. L'Uchiwa avait prévus de quoi dire à Tsunade pour pouvoir revenir au village avec en prime, un petit cadeau.

Quand Tsunade arriva, cette dernière fut surprise.

"Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je suis venu pour deux raisons."

"L'un d'elle concerne Naruto je paris..."

"Effectivement. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais retourner au village !"

"Pourquoi ? Après tout, tu as quitter le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru !"

"Oui ! Mais après mon combat contre Naruto, il y a deux ans, je voulais rentrer au village, mais... En rejoinant Orochimaru, je me suis dis que je pourrais êtr utile au village."

"Et pourquoi ne pas être revenu la dernier fois que Naruto et Sakura sont venus te chercher ?"

"Il était encore trop tôt !"

"Trop tôt pourquoi ?" demanda Tsunade en se mefiant de Sasuke.

"Pour ça !" L'Uchiwa sorti de son sac des dossiers et continua. "Le dernier projet d'Orochimaru après qu'il aurait mon corps bien évidement."

L'Hokage prit le dossier et commencea à le lire.

"Mais... C'est..."

"Les noms de toutes les familles de Konoha ayant un pouvoir héréditaire ! Orochimaru projettait de prendre du sang de ces familles pour posséder leurs dons !"

"Mélangé au Sharingan, il deviendrait vraiment..."

"Plus dangeureux que L'Akatsuki réuni ! C'est lui même qui l'a dis !"

"Il n'a pas tort !"

"Dans ce dossier, vous trouverez aussi comment il comptait faire pour avoir ces techniques grâce à Kabuto."

"Je vois..."

"Est-ce suffissant pour prouver ma bonne foi ?"

"Amplement, mais comment as-tu fait pour venir sans problème ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais venu sans problème !" rectifia Sasuke en montrant sous son t-shirt un pansement couvert de sang sur son torse.

"Mais... Va vite à l'Hôpital !"

"Pas besoin, ça fait une journée entière que je supporte ça, alors..."

"Va te faire soigner !"

_**"Flash**_

_**"Où vas-tu Sasuke ?" demanda Kabuto en voyant Sasuke abillé différement près de la sortie du repère dOrochimaru.**_

_**"A ton avis ? Ce que tu crainiais depuis le début non ?"**_

_**"Tu ose nous quitter comme ça ? Après ce qu'Orochimaru a fait pour toi ?"**_

_**"Orochimaru utilise les gens pour vivre ! J'ai fait comme lui !"**_

_**"Je me doutais que tu allais nous trahir un jour, c'est pour ça que je suis resté ici ! Tes amis te manque ?"**_

_**"Tout me manque et je suis impatient de partir d'ici !"**_

_**"ça, n'y compte pas !" hurla Kabuto en se jetant sur Sasuke, arme à la main."**_

"J'irai me faire soigner plus tard ! Je veux voir Naruto ! Il va bien ?"

"Tous têtus..." soupira Tsunade. "Il est en haut des têtes des Hokages. Sakura doit y être, je reviend de là-bas et elle voulait le voir un peu ! Va la voir, elle te soignera sûrement ! Mais si elle est pas là, va à l'hôpital !"

"Merci Tsunade-sama." remercia Sasuke en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Finalement, il est revenu... Et il est honnête en plus ! Mais... Orochimaru est vraiment à craindre en ce moment !" remarqua Tsunade en regardant le dossier donné par Sasuke.

Plus haut, dans la cabane où se trouvait Naruto, Sakura allait partir après avoir tenter de parler à son ami. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle percuta Sasuke.

"Sasuke ?" demanda la demoiselle.

"Sakura." appella l'Uchiwa. "Je suis revenu !"

Aussitôt la phrase dit, Sakura se jeta sur Sasuke en larme (Quoi ? ça fait trop téléfilm de merde ? Mais on s'en fout, je fais ce que je veux).

"Sakura ! J'ai une blessure à la poitrine ! Tu peux t'enlevé et me soigner ?" demanda Sasuke en gardant Sakura dans ses bras en oubliant un peu sa blessure.

Plus tard, après avoir discuté avec Sakura du pourquoi il était de retour, ils regardérent Naruto, toujours aussi déchainé avec cette fois-ci, sept queues.

"D'après Tsunade, si ça continue, d'ici demain il aura les neuf queues et les chance de le revoir seront proche de un pour cent, voir moins..." expliqua Sakura tristement.

"Eh le boulet !" appella Sasuke. "Tu compte redevenir normal quand ?"

Rien n'y faisait, Naruto continuait à se débattre encore plus, même la voix de son meilleur ami ne faisait rien.

"Tout les autres cherchent à savoir se qu'il lui ait arrivé !" continua Sakura. "Ils cherchent à l'hôpital et dans son appartement le moindre indice. Même si, ça ne sera pas facile !"

"Va les rejoindre ! Moi je reste ici, à surveiller Naruto, c'est plus prudent ! Il est en situation de faiblesse dans cette prison de sceau !"

"C'est vrai..."

"Avant, va chez Tsunade et donne lui cette liste, j'ai oublier d le lui donner ! Il s'agit du nom des espions d'Orochimaru à Konoha !" expliqua Sasuke en sortant une feuille de papier de son sac.

"D'accord ! Au faite, Sasuke..."

"Oui ?"

"Bienvenue à la maison ! Je suis contente de te revoir !"

"Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir !" avoua Sasuke alors que Sakura partait.

Plus loin, chez Ichiraku, tout les amis de Naruto et tout ceux qui le connaissait étaient réuni pour l'aider. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Saï et Konoha-Maru.

"Pour commencer, on va se diviser en trois groupes ! L'un ira à l'hôpital essaiyer de trouver des indices ! Le deuxième ira chez Naruto, il y a peu de chance, mais il y a sûrement des indices là-bas !" expliqua Shikamaru.

"Et le troisième groupe ?" demanda Neji.

"Le troisième groupe a une mission plus spécial, rester en ville pour trouver le moindre indice et suspect !"

"Pourquoi ce groupe ?" demanda Konoha-Maru.

"Tout à l'heure, des gens tentaient de rallier des gens pour la mort de Naruto, peut-être que l'un d'eux à fait ça à Naruto !" expliqua à son tour Neji.

"Si on ne les avait pas croisé, la troisième équipe n'existerait pas !" continua Shikamaru. "Bref, voici les équipes !"

Equipe Hôpital : Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji et Ino.

Equipe appartement de Naruto : Konoha-Maru, Hinata, Saï et Shino.

Equipe de la ville : Choji, Lee et Tenten.

"Kiba, toi et Akamaru, une fois l'Hôpital fini, tu ira rejoindre l'équipe de l'appartement pour trouver quelque chose là-bas !" rajouta Shikamaru. "Maintenant, on y va, et ne laisser aucun détail vous échapper, noter dans un coin de votre tête, sur un calepin, sur tous ce que vous pouvez, le moindre chose, geste de personne, de détail, tous ce qui peut-être utile. La vie de Naruto est entre nos mains et de ceux qui le connaissent. On a pas le droit à l'erreur !"

"Te fait pas de bile ! On va pas le laisser crever, Naruto !" rassura Kiba. "Pas avant que je gagne un combat contre lui !"

"Je crois que presque tout le monde veut se battre contre lui !" ria Lee. "Alors on va pas le laisser mourir !"

"Lee a raison !" avoua Neji. "Moi aussi, j'ai envis de me mesurer à Naruto, alors il a pas interêt à mourir !"

"Alors dans ce cas, on y va !" termina Shikamaru alors que les équipes se séparérent.

Plus tard, à l'Hôpital, l'équipe commencea ces recherches. Neji, avec son byakugan, cherchait des indices visibles. Kiba et Akamaru, des recherches d'indices odorantes. Shikamaru et Ino interrogeaient des personnes.

"Personne n'avait de comportement suspect ce dernier temps ?" demanda Shikamaru à l'infiermière en chef.

"Personne ! Tout le monde était comme d'habitude !"

"Personne n'était absent ou n'avait de comportement étrange ? ces deux dernière semaines environ ?"

"Personne !"

"Qui s'occupait de Naruto Uzumaki ?"

"A peu près tout le monde ! Avec l'épidémie de grippe et de gastro en se moment, n'importe qui est tombé malade dans notre personnel !"

"Ah ouais... C'est pas faux... Donc, les personnes qui ont fait semblant d'être malade ne va pas manquer !" pensa Shikamaru.

"Rien avec le byakugan... La personne qui a fait ça est un pro... Même après un mois de passage, je trouve toujours des traces... Surtout qu'il n'y a pas eu de pluie depuis un mois. Espèrons que Kiba à plus de chance !" espèra Neji en continuant des recherches dans la chambre de Naruto.

Dehors, sous la fênetre de la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru reniflaient.

"L'odeur est faible... Il y avait quelqu'un ici ! Naruto était au deuxième étage et il y a une faible odeur à sa fenêtre à l'extérieur... Mais c'est presque imperceptible, même pour Akamaru... Faudrait être un anbu pour faire ça !" remarqua Kiba à voix-haute. "Retrouver cette odeur dans tout le vilag ne sera pas une mince affaire."

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, la deuxième équipe mena son enquête, si on peut dire ainsi, dans un appartement en désordre.

"Bienvenue dans l'appartement d'un celibataire !" critiqua Saï en montrant des sous-vêtements et des vêtements partout sur le sol.

"Je le croyais plus ordonné que ça le nii-chan !" continua Konoha-Maru.

"ça va Hinata ?" demanda Shino en voyant la demoiselle rouge.

"Oui..." répondit-elle.

"Bon, alors séparons-nous ! Saï, va dehors, sur les toit en face pour essayer de trouver des indices. Konoha-Maru, tu feras le salon et la cuisine. Hinata, la chambre de Naruto. Moi la salle de bain. Ensuite, Hinata passera l'endroit au byakugan. Dès que Kiba arrivera, il reniflera les alentours avec Akamaru.

Dehors, Saï arriva à ces première conclusion.

"La fenêtre de sa chambre est très visible sur les toit et l'on voit son lit. Il ferait une cible parfait. Sa vitre n'étant pas brisé et vu les nuits de chaleur ces dernier temps... Il doit dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Bref, la cible parfaite pour un jutsu telle que le genjutsu !"

Dans la cuisine, Konoha-Maru fit d'étrange découverte.

"C'est pas vrai ! Il a que des râmens dans le frigo ! Mais d'un côté... Tout est plein. Placards et frigo ! Alors qu'il a fait de cours avant de partir en mission et finir à l'hosto ! Il a refait des courses ou il a rien mangé ?"

Dans la salle de bain, Shino trouva des indices à son tour.

"Le miroir brisé comporte le sang de Naruto, d'après mes insectes. Et c'est pas vieux. Pourquoi il aurait cassé un miroir sans raison ? Il pourrait faire le ménage quand même, toutes ces serviettes par terre... Il les a toutes utilisé en une fois ou quoi ?"

Hinata, dans la chambre, trouva enfin un objet des plus utiles.

"Un journal intime ? Je savais pas que Naruto avait ce genre de chose. Il a appelé ça, "mes exploits après mon retour de voyage" ! Je devrais le lire ?"

**Fin du chapitre :**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Tous réuni pour faire leurs conclusions, l'équipe menant l'enquête liront le journal de Naruto, qui se révélera fort utile._

**Commentaire important :**

Yue : Aaah ! Cette histoire me rappelle une fic de ce site ! Elle a dû m'influencer peut-être !

Naruto : Ah !! T'avoue que tu as copier !

Yue : Non ! En faite, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte en allant dans le profil d'un auteur qui aimé cette histoire, "Neuf rêves" ! Une bonne histoire, très réussi !

Naruto : Copieur !

Yue : J'ai pas fait expret ! Mais au moins, j'avoue, l'histoire "Folie" ressemble un peu à celle de "Neuf Vies" de Kineko ! Son histoire à dû me marquer ! Mais rassurez-vous, y'a pas de procé ! Le coupable se fera pas avoir de la même manière ! Le moyen de faire revenir Naruto est très différente ! Et Kyuubi n'a pas le même rôle que dans "Neuf vies" !

Naruto : Mis dans le fond, c'est pareil ! Je pête un cable, les potes m'aident alors que tout le village veut ma mort !

Yue : Tu fais vraiment tout pour me faire chier toi ! Alors tais toi et va te préparer dans d'autres fics !

Naruto : Ouais ouais...

Yue : Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrice ! Merc d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et ce commentaire important !


	3. journal et problème final

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

prisse-chan : J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le journal.**

"Naruto ? Ecrire un journal ?" demanda Kiba. "Mon dieu... Je te dis pas les faute d'orthographe ! On va mettre un temps fou à tout comprendre !"

Tous exceptait Sasuke qui surveillé Naruto, étaient réunis chez Naruto pour ce fameux journal.

"Kiba ! Tais-toi et laisse Hinata lire !"ordonna Sakura.

"Ce cahier m'a été offert par Ero-senin avant notre retours à Konoha. Il disait qu'avec ça, je pourrais commencé ma carrière d'homme de plume comm lui ! Mais si c'est pour écrire des trucs pornos comme lui... J'ai trop peur de lui ressembler." lisait Hinata.

"Un bon sensei !" ria Kiba alors qu'il se prit plusieurs coup de ses amis.

"Mais à la place, je vais y mettre mes exploits, comme ça, quand je serais Hokage, tout le monde sera comment j'ai fait depuis mon retous à Konoha !"

"Il perd pas le nord, il était encore lucide quand il a écrit ça !" remarqua Sakura. "Y'a pas des dates ?"

"Apparament si !"

"Alors, cherche la date la plus proche de la dernière mission !"

"J'y suis justement."

"Lis vite !" s'impatienta Neji.

"Non ! Lis avant la mission ! Il faut voir s'il s'est passé quelque chose avant !" ordonna Shikamaru.

"Bien ! Ma rencontre avec Sasuke m'a fait comprendre ma faiblesse ! Et j'ai appris que le Rasengan est une technique incompléte, même le Quatrième Hokage, le génie, n'a pas réussi à la faire ! Et apparament, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire en peu de temps grâce à une idée de Kakashi-sensei !"

"Il a utilisé le kage bushin pour ça !" expliqua Sakura. "Moi aussi j'ai été mise au courant !"

"A peine que j'ai réussi à mettre au point cette technique que je dois déjà aller aider Kakashi et l'équipe de Shikamaru contre l'Akatsuki près de Konoha. J'ai à peine le temps d'écrire dans ce cahier ! Je le prend avec moi, j'écrirais dedans plus tard ! Apparament, il n'a rien d'anormal !"

"Bon ben... Passe vite après ce jour !"

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose... J'ai pas l'hôpital !"

"Moi aussi, mais je vois pas ce que ça viens faire dans cette conversation !" remarqua Kiba.

"C'est Naruto qui à écrit ça !" corrigea Hinata. "Il dit qu'il aime pas l'hôpital et il explique pourquoi !"

"Et pourquoi il aime pas les hôpitaux ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Depuis que je suis à l'hopital, j'arrête pas des faire ces horribles rêves. C'est comme si je retombais en enfance. Tout le monde me regarde furieusement. Parle à haute voix. Tous souhaitent ma disparition... Même les personnes qui me sont proche... Tous ceux que je connais..."

"Je le plains... Mais c'est que des rêves !" coupa Choji.

"Jour d'après Hinata !" ordonna Shikamaru.

"Je ne dors plus... Je veux vite partir de là ! Je commence même à me demander si je serait pas mieux chez moi qu'ici dans cette hopital ou les gens me lance des retards ! Tsunade m'a dis que je pourrais sortir ce soir !"

"C'est pas normal ! Ici, Naruto appelle Tsunade-sama par son nom et nom par le surnom qu'il lui donne !" critiqua Sakura. "Ces rêves sont ce qui a provoqué ce changement ! Hinata, la suite s'il te plait !"

"Je lis la page du lendemain !" affirma la jeune Hyuuga en tournant la page. "Même sorti de l'hôpital, ces cauchemards continues ! Même quand je ferme les yeux pendant cinq minutes ! Trois jours sans dormir commence à me tuer !"

"C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'être fatigué quand je l'ai vu !" se souvena Lee du jour de l'accident. "Maintenant c'est claire, Naruto a sûrement été manipulé."

"Et sûrement par du Genjutsu ! C'est son point faible !" continua Sakura en se relevant. "On a assez de preuve pour demandé à l'Hokage de faire une enquête plus approfondis ! Et sauver la peau de Naruto !"

"Exactement ! Maintenant, Hinata, tu vas apporter ce journal à l'Hokage et tu lui explique tout !" Ordonna Shikamaru. "Le reste de l'équipe continue de se balader dans le village à la recherche d'autres indices !"

"Je retourne à l'apparte de Naruto ! Je suis sûre que notre homme à laissé au moins un truc !"

"Je viens aussi ! J'aimerais voir les alentours avec le byakugan ! On sait jamais !" affirma Neji en se mettant en route.

Pendant se temps, Sasuke, assis devant la prison de Naruto, observa ce dernier qui maintenant possédait 8 queues.

"Quand compte-tu redevenir normal, baka ?" marmonna Sasuke. "Me fait pas croire que mes deux ans passé près d'Orochimaru auront servis à rien !"

Naruto regardait toujours aussi furieusement Sasuke, la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire vu que les sceaux de Tsunade l'empêchait de sortir de sa prison.

"J'espère que ces papiers tiendront le coup." marmonna l'Uchiwa. "Il y a de légé tremblement de terre depuis tout à l'heure... Tellement faible que je dois me concentrer à fond pour les sentir... Et le rythme de la transforme ne fais qu'accélérer... Si ça continue, il aura les neuf queues ce soirs... Où dans quelques minutes... Maintenant que j'y pense... Ces yeux... On dirait qu'il ne me regarde pas directement..."

Soudain Sasuke se leva et marcha doucement vers sa droite.

"Ces yeux ne bouge pas... Sa tête non plus... Il a une regard plein de haine et... Vide ? Du genjutsu ! Rupture !"

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'annuler le sort de genjutsu sur Naruto, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce qui déconcentra Sasuke en regardant la porte durant quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes étaient la plus grande erreur de Naruto, car quand il regarda à nouveau Naruto, il ne pus voir qu'un grand flash de lumière suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Au même moment, dans le bureau de Tsunade, quand Hinata faisait un rapport sur les découverte de son équipe, mais la conversation fut interrompus par une tremblement de terre, dont l'épicentre se trouvait être le lieu où Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient.

Tsunade et Hinata se rendirent rapidement vers le lieu du drame. Suivis de prêt par Sakura qui était pas loin du bureau de l'Hokage. Quand elles arrivérent, elles ne voyaient qu'un lieu détruit par une explosion d'origine inconnu pour le moment et Toute se demandérent se qu'il s'était passé. Quand soudain, une main jaillit des gravas. Puis une tête suivi du reste du corps sortir à la lumière du jour. Malgrès les blessures et les traces de poussière, toutes reconnuent Sasuke Uchiwa.

"Sasuke !" appella Sakura en s'approchant de la personne appellé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ?" demanda Tsunade sans perdre un instant.

"Naruto... Les... Neuf..." souffla l'Uchiwa difficilement avant de s'écrouler sur Sakura.

"Naruto aurait déjà ces neuf queues ? Mais ça ne devait pas être pour tout de suite ! A moins que quelqu'un ait réussi à accélérer les choses !"

"Genjutsu..." tenta de dire Sasuke. "Naruto est sous l'influence d'un genjutsu..."

"La colère." marmonna Tsunade. "Les sentiments de Naruto le font réagir avec Kyuubi, surtout avec la colère ! Dans ce cas, le genjutsu a dû lui montrer des choses qui ont dû mettre Naruto dans cet état et plus il lui en montrer, plus vite il devenait Kyuubi. Mais..."

"Un problème Tsunade-sama ?" demanda Hinata inquiète.

"Je ne sens pas le chakra de Kyuubi. Il doit être dans une état de faiblesse très grave, sûrement dû aux sceaux." remarqua Tsunade. "Eh si... Hinata, va vite prévenir les autres, ils faut vite retrouver Naruto !"

"On comptait le faire, pas de roblème !" rassura Sakura en soutenant Sasuke.

"Ecouter, le fait qu'il soi affaiblie et une chance pour nous de le rendre normal ! Psychologisquement il veut nous avoir car il croit qu'on le déteste mais si on arrive à lui prouver le contraire !"

"Il pourra redevenir normal plus facilement grâce à Yamato-sensei et sa technique !" conclua Sakura.

"On aura sûrement pas besoin de lui, une choc psychologisque suffira ! Mais on doit le retrouver avant tout le monde ! Car je viens de me rendre compte qu'on s'est fait avoir !"

"Oui !" reprit Sasuke toujours mal en point. "Quelqu'un était là quand tout à explosé et il y a personne ! Il attendait sûrement un moment propice pour tuer Naruto grâce à ces sceaux qui le retenait prisonnier !"

"Oui ! Et Naruto se trouve en se moment dans cette etat de faiblesse ! alors on ne peut en conclure qu'une chose ! Naruto est sûrement en dangé ! Il faut le trouver !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre : Tous les amis de Naruto le recherchent pour le sauver et une personne ou plusieurs personnes le recherche pour le tuer. Qui le trouvera en premier ?

* * *

_

Yue : Désoler si ce chapitre et court mais je prevois un lonnnng chapitre pour le dernier ! Désoler de vous avoir fourni une petit chapitre...


	4. sauvez Naruto

Yue : Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous préviens que au début j'ai mis une petite déconnade mais les drames, c'est pas trop mon truc alors j'ai dû me lâcher sans le vouloir. Désoler.

* * *

**Réponces aux reviews anonyme :**

temari50 : j'ai tenté de faire genre policier mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi ! Mais bon du moment que ça plait aux lecteurs, je continu en tentant de m'améliorer pour continuer à écrire de bonne fic ! Voici la suite et bonna lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : On te sauvera.**

Le soir commenceait à arriver et nul n'avait de nouvelle de Naruto depuis qu'il s'était échappé de son lieu où il était enfermé.

Tous ces amis cherchérent dans tout Konoha, dans ces alentours dans l'espoir de le retrouver vivant et en bonne santé. Tous voulaient revoir leur ami et collégue. Chacun cherchait dans son coin en fouillant dans les moindres recoins en espérant trouver une trace de son passage.

Tsunade n'avait pas eu d'autre choix de déployer quelques Anbus dans les alentous du village pour surveiller le moindre mouvement car malgrès l'état de faiblesse de Naruto, ce dernier pouvait aussi bien sortir loin du village pour reprendre des forces et peut-être attaquer Konoha.

"Pour reprendre de l'énergie, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, et vu sa capacité de regénération il ne lui vaudrait que deux jours au minimun." marmonna Tsunade en cherchant près de l'académie. "Je ferais mieux d'allé voir ailleurs, l'académie est le lieu de repos idéal certe mais pas le plus sûre à cause des cours ! Et Naruto connait bien le village pour trouver un endroit sûre pour se reposer !"

Plus loin, Sasuke cherchait lui aussi son meilleur ami malgrès les blessures qui le menacer de se ré-ouvrir alors que les soins le plus rapide lui fût prodigué.

"Pas là où nous sommes devenu ninja." marmonna aussi Sasuke en regardant le poteau où Naruto fût attaché le jour de l'examen des clochettes de Kakashi. "Mais où il pourrait être ce baka ? Mais qui pouvait être là à ce moment ? Seul quelqu'un du niveau des Anbus pourrait s'être approché d'ici sans se faire remarquer ! Mais dans ce cas, qu'elle était son niveau ? Même les anbus je peux sentir leurs présence ! Allons voir chez lui, après tout c'est Naruto, même en Kyuubi, s'il veut se reposer, il doit sûrement se rendre chez lui."

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, Sakura avait eut l'idée de se rendre chez Naruto bien avant et hélas pour elle, aucune trace de Naruto ne montrer qu'il était passé par là.

"Tout le monde à fait le tour du village et personne n'a trouvé de trace de Naruto, il ne reste que les alentours..." conclua Sakura en regardant l'appartement de Naruto, inquiéte.

Pas un indice, pas même un témoignage n'aidaient les amis du disparu pour le retrouver. Pourtant, seul une personne se rendait quelque part. Elle ignoré où elle se rendait, mais elle savait qu'il fallait aller dans cette direction. Non je déconne, en faite, c'est Hinata qui connait un endroit caché où se rendrait Naruto pour éviter les cours.(Pratique le byakugan, et il peut servir pour d'autres trucs en plus). Hinata se rendit dans cet endroit avec un peu d'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose voir peut-être Naruto.

Cette endroit se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière l'académie. Il s'agit d'un petit tunnel caché par un buisson. Au bout de ce tunnel se trouve un petit souterrain qui menait à un lac souterrain, la plaque préféré de Naruto quand il était à l'Académie. Si Hinata connaissait cette endroit c'est parce que un jour, elle avait vu le jeune blond se rendre là-bas en étant sur ces gardes pour être sûre de ne pas être suivi. Intrigué par le comportement du jeune homme, elle avait décidée de le suivre et de voir pourquoi il était sur ses gardes.

En arrivant devant le buisson qui cachait le tunnel, elle vit sur des feuilles des petites traces rouges à peine perceptible.

"Du sang ?" marmonna Hinata un peu paniquée. "Naruto ?"

Elle entra dans le tunnel, avec un peu de la peur, la peur de voir Naruto, sûrement blessé à cause de l'explosion provoqué dans le lieu où il était.

Arrivé au lac souterrain, la jeune Hyuuga trouva Naruto. Mais il ressemblait plus vraiment à Naruto. Il n'était plus blond, il était de la couleurs orange comme Kyuubi. Les pupiles des yeux étaient rouge. Neuf queues sortaient de son seul vêtement, le pantalon. Et des poils roux étaient apparuent sur le dos de Naruto, le dos de ses bras et des griffes sortaient des ses doigts de mains et de pied. Le jeune homme était en train de boire dans le lac tout en soignant ses blessures car sa réserve de châkra était à sec et cela lui empêché de se soigner des blessure même légére.

"Blessé et fatigué. Sûrement à cause des sceaux de Tsunade-sama !" résuma Hinata en se cachant de la vu de Naruto. "Mais il est encore sauf, dieu merci !"

Soudain, Naruto se retourna et regarda dans la direction de la cachette d'Hinata. Il l'avait repéré et il se prépara à combattre malgrès son état de faiblesse. Il s'approcha d'Hinata qui se montra devant lui mais pas en position de combat.

Par contre, Naruto ne put rien faire pour se protéger car à peine qu'Hinata se montra que Naruto s'écroula. Trop fatigué par son évasion etpar la faute des sceaux. Voyant le jeune homme s'écrouler, la demoiselle s'élancea vers Naruto très inquiéte. Mais au moment où elle s'agenouilla près de Naruto, ce dernier tenta de la frapper avec un coup de griffe. Un coup qui toucha l'épaule d'Hinata qui montra les traces de griffes de Naruto. Mais la demoiselle ne recula pas et prit Naruto dans ces bras.

"S'il te plait Naruto, redevient normal !"

Naruto se débattait dans les bras de la demoiselle pour se libérer. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas autant de force qu'un nouveau né.

"Personne te hait Naruto ! Et même si tout le monde te haïssaient et souhaitaient te voir disparaître, moi je veux pas !"

Des larmes tombaient des joues d'Hinata et Naruto, malgrès sa folie, les aperçu.

"S'il te plait, reviens ! Je t'en prie, reviens parmis nous ! Je veux pas te perdre !" pleura Hinata. "Me laisse seule ! Je t'aime !"

Soudain Hinata sentit que Naruto cessa de bouger, sans doute trop fatigué pour se débattre. Puis elle senti quelque chose caresser ses joues. Comme si on essuyait ses larmes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Naruto, avec son apparence normal. Très fatigué mais avec un sourire dont il avait l'habitude d'avoir.

"Naruto ?"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata." dit doucement Naruto. "Heureusement que c'est toi qui m'a trouvé, comme ça j'ai pus te le dire. Même si tu l'as fait avant moi."

Heureusement de revoir l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimée, Hinata sera très fort dans ces bras le garçon en pleurant des larmes de joie.

"Hinata, je suis très fatigué. Je vais dormir un peu alors t'inquiète plus."

A peine qu'il avait fini sa phrase qu'il s'endormit pour, comme il l'espère, faire un rêve meilleur que les derniers qu'il avait fait.

Rassurée, Hinata voulait allé prevenir les autres, malheureusement, elle ne voulait pas laisser Naruto seul car il y avait toujours quelqu'un dehors qui voulait sûrement se débarrasser de Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête sur les genoux d'Hinata.

"Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre des affaires pour Naruto." pensa Hinata en souriant et en fouillant dans son sac pour sortir une veste orange qu'elle posa sur le jeune blond.

"Comme c'est mignon ! L'héritière de la plus grande famille de Konoha qui aime un démon !"

En entendant la voix, Hinata regarda vers l'entrée de la grotte, pour y voir un homme d'agée de trente ans environ. Cheveux noirs, très court, habillé comme un ninjas de classe moyen. La demoiselle le reconnu aussi.

"Mais... Vous êtes..."

"Quelle surprise ! Je m'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le trouve rapidement." remarqua l'homme. "Mais venant d'un Hyuuga, j'aurais dû men douter."

"Vous êtes le professeur remplaçant d'Iruka-sensei à l'academie ! Genjuro-sensei !"

"On se souviens de moi ? Malgrès le fait que je sois qu'un simple remplaceant ?" se moqua Genjuro.

Pour Hinata, si elle s'en souvenait si bien de ce professeur c'est parce que le jour où cet homme est apparu, c'est le même jour où elle a découvert ce lieu où Naruto se rendait pour dormir.

"C'est vous qui avait organisé tout ça ?"

"Quinze longue années que j'attend ce moment ! La mort de Kyuubi !"

N'ayant pas trop le choix, la demoiselle se releva en posant délicatement la tête de Naruto par terre.

"Personne ne touchera à Naruto !" déclara-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

"Laisse tomber Hinata !" hurla Naruto toujours allongé sur le sol.

"Tu ne dors pas !" ragea Genjuro.

"Naruto ! Ne force pas !"

"Pas de problème ! J'en ai pas l'air mais il me reste du châkra !" affirma Naruto en se relevant. "Il me reste encore mon châkra !"

"De quoi ?" s'exclama l'homme. "Il ne doit plus rien te rester ! Les sceaux de l'Hokage t'empêché d'utilisé ton chakra ! Et tu as tout utilisé pour te libérer !"

"Oui ! Celui de Kyuubi ! Pas le mien ! J'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai encore des souvenirs de ma transformation ! Mais c'est très vague !"

"Mais comment as-tu fais pour être en forme ?" demanda l'homme.

"Ma réserve de chakra est insinifiant comparé à celui Kyuubi, mais il a eu la bonne idée de garder le mien pour se défendre contre d'eventuel "pertubateur" comme il le dit lui-même !"

"Mais..." bafouilla Hinata.

"Mais j'ai réussi à retenir ce chakra contre toi Hinata !" souria Naruto en la regardant. "J'ai réussi à avoir un peu de lucidité parce qu'il était affaiblie, ce qui a permis de te sauver un peu... Malgrès la blessure..."

"C'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais tu n'es pas pour autant plus fort que moi sans ton démon !!" hurla Genjuro en fonceant sur Naruto kunai à la main. "Qui plus est, tu n'as rien pour te défendre !"

"Si !" rectifia Naruto en envoyant un coup de poing sur le visage de son adversaire. "J'ai mes poings ! Petite leçon de taijutsu pour le sensei raté, la première arme dans cette art, c'est les poings et les pieds !"

Au moment où l'homme revenait à la charge, ce dernier executa des signes avec ses mains et créa des clônes non réel.

Malheureusement pour lui, à peine qu'il avait crée ses faux clônes, Naruto lui avait foncé dessus pour lui placé un direct du droit en plein visage l'empêchant de changer de place avec un faux, mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là. Il attrapa avec sa main gauche l'homme pour l'envoyer aire un plongeons dans le lac.

"Hinata !" appella Naruto. "Viens il faut partir !"

"Hein ? Mais..."

Si Naruto avait dit ça, c'est parce que en réalité, il avait juste assez de chakra pour pouvoir faire du taïjutsu car quand il avait été sous la forme Kyuubi/Naruto, il utilisé ce chakra pour se déplacé. (Sans chakra, l'homme peut à peine se trainer par terre) et quand il se débatté contre Hinata, il garder encore ces forme et Naruto était un peu lucide et avait mis son chakra de côté comme il l'avait dit.

Les deux ninjas sortirent de la grotte mais à peine qu'ils avaient mis le pied dehors que l'homme était déjà à leurs poursuite sans trace de combat sur son visage.

"Merde !" pensa Naruto. "Pour faire ça, il doit être au niveau de Kakashi voir au-dessus ! Et vu mon état, je vais pas demander à Hinata de le combattre... Même si elle peut le battre."

"Vous m'échapperez pas !" ria Genjuro. "Tu m'as surpris jusque maintenant, mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre ! Même contre la demoiselle !"

"Pour un chuunin, vous êtes plutôt grande gueule !" se moqua Naruto. "Hinata peut battre des chuunins de haut niveau !"

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai encore le iveau chuunin ? Si je me fais passé pour un classe moyen, c'est pour pouvoir te tuer ! J'ai pris mon temps pour cette vengeance ! Pour venger mes parents !"

"Ben voyons..." marmonna Naruto. "Mais apparament il ne bluffe pas ! Hinata à sûrement une chance, et je peux lui donner un coup de main pour augmenter mes chances, j'espère pas être un fardeau !"

"Préparez-vous à mourir !" souria l'homme qui était passé derrière les deux ninjas.

"Si j'étais toi, je bougerais pas !"

Cette voix venait de derrière le faux chuunin. Il s'agissait de Sasuke.

"Sasuke ? T'arrive un peu tard !" se moqua Naruto.

"La faute à qui ?" demanda Sasuke épée à la main en menanceant Genjuro. "Toi bouge d'un pouce et je te garantie des membres en moins !"

"Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?" demanda l'homme.

"On a besoin de toi pour innoncenté Naruto sur son pétage de câble ! Et puis, c'est pas toi que je veux tuer !" affirma Sasuke en donnant un coup pour assommer l'homme. "C'est mon frère, Itachi !"

"En tout cas, bienvenu à Konoha !" souria Naruto. "Depuis quand t'es là ?"

"On parlera plus tard ! On emmene notre coupable à l'Hokage et en même temps, tu iras te changer ! Tu fais pitié avec ton froc déchirer et ta veste propre !"

"Tiens Naruto ! J'ai pris des affaires pour toi !" expliqua Hinata en tendant un pantalon orange.

"Merci !" remercia Naruto tout rouge. "Je ferai mieu de me cacher pour changer de pantalon."

A ces mots, la demoiselle se retourna pour ne pas regarder, même si elle était un peu tenter. (remarque elle aurait pus utiliser le byakugan mais elle y a pas pensée)

"J'espère que tu tiendra jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade-sama ! T'as l'air épuisé !" remarqua Sasuke en portant Genjuro.

"C'est ce con de renard qui est crevé ! Mais je sens sa fatigue ! Il soule ce renard ! Elle a interêt de me laissé un long moment de repos la vieille ! J'en ai besoin !" râla Naruto en marchant hors du tunnel où il s'était caché pour se changer. "Où est Sasuke ?"

"Parti emmener notre agresseur dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama." répondit Hinata. "On devrait le rejoindre maintenant !"

Plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, après des heures de discussions et d'explications sur tous ce qui venait d'arriver, la nuit qui était déjà là depuis un sacré bout de temps, obligeaient les protagonistes de l'événements à rentrer directement chez eux sans rien dire tellement il était crevé (du moins Naruto l'était).

Sasuke, qui n'avait plus d'endroit où logé car depuis qu'il était parti, son appartement n'a pas été entretenu donc invivable à l'intérieur (odeur de renfermé, poussière, etc), dû dormir pour ce nuit chez Naruto. Au départ, Sakura voulait qu'il dorme chez elle, mais, malheureusement pour elle, ces parents voulaient pas (faut les comprendre, leur fille invite un garçon qui pourrait être son petit-ami chez eux, pensez qu'il ont peur pour la virginité de leur fille même s'ils peuvent les surveiller, pauvres parents et pauvre Sakura, pas pouvoir dormir avec l'homme qu'elle aime)

L'homme qui voulait la mort de Naruto, lui, a été emmené directement dans la prison de Konoha pour tentative de meurtre et pour avoir poussé un homme (Naruto) a commettre l'irréparable. Genjuro jura de se venger (bha c'est ça les méchants, toujours à dire, "j'te jure que je vais te crever." mais une fois en taule, ils font rien d'autres que se faire chier et à maudir les gens)

Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que avant que chacun rentre chez soi, Naruto a demandé à Hinata si elle était libre pour un rendez-vous. Cette dernière accepta sans hésiter.

Bref, malgrès un problème qui aurait pu mal tourner, tout se termine bien. (ça fait con comme phrase de fin mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux... Désoler)

**Fin.

* * *

**

Yue : Oui bon désoler, j'ai mis d'autres conneries à la fin mais c'est dur de finir une histoire !

Naruto : C'est dur de les commencer, c'est de les finir ! Tu râle tout le temps !

Yue : N'importe qui peut te le dire, c'est dur de commencer et de finir ! Reviews please !! Et à bientôt pour d'autres fics !

**Note importe :** Le rendez-vous de Naruto et Hinata, c'est le chapitre de ma fic _Le_ _Premier rendez-vous_. que je devais sortir après cette fic mais que j'ai sorti avant pour la saint-Valentin !


End file.
